Naruto: Rise of the prince in the whirling leaves
by watson85
Summary: Minato Namikaze & his wife Kushina are abducted and tortured by Danzō & his root after some changes made to the seal by Minato,Kushina & Jiraiya in her early months of pregnancy allows Minato to live through the sealing in a weakened state much like his wife.naru x fem kyuubi,hinata & meny more pairings lemons later I Don't own Naruto looking for help writing


Rise of the prince in the whirling leaves

the village hidden in the leaves october,10th 5 years after the the Kyuubi attack

A 5 year old boy with blond hair,blue eye's and 3 whisker like scars on each cheek had just woke up and cralwed out of the trash can he had slept in the night before after he was kicked out of the orphanage the night before. when he rouned the corner he was ambushed by a drunk that yelled at him and called him a demon when the boy ignored him he through his sake bottle at him. the bottle then busted open and cut the boy's right arm. the boy then cried out in pain as 3 more people joined in calling him names, pounching him and kicking him after about five minutes a chunin ninja with silver hair apeared he then ran through a series of handsigns ending with the tiger sign as he shot a large fireball at the young boy with an evil gleam in his eyes.

The young boy who had been crying out in pain and agoney untile the fire ball ignighted his skin in a ragging inferno, causing him to blackout

_mindscape_

Naruto opened his eye's and found himself in a dimmly lit and damp sewer all around him he could see numorus hallways that looked to go on forever at the end of each hall was a door. scared and unsure of were he was naruto turned down a hallway and entered a doorway marked birth.

after walking through the door he saw a woman with deep red hair and violet eyes laying on a bed with sweat dripping down her face. standing by her side was a man with blue eyes and blonde spikey hair alot like his own he was smilling while holding one of her hands and using the other hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead, before he leaned forword and kissed her lips and she gave one last push. A few seconds later on the nurse pulled out a spikey blonde haired blue eyed boy with 3 whisker like marks on each cheak she then took him from the room and returned 15 minutes later with the boy wraped in a blanket as she handed the boy to the woman. as she reached out for him a big smile graced her face as well as the older blonde.

the blonde then looked to her and said you did an amazing job kushina-chan.

thank you minito-kun he looks just like you.

they then look down at him, smiled and said your kaason and touson " mother and father" love you so much naruto

naruto then left the room with a smille and tears of joy running down his face as he returned to the first hall way where had started out at and slowly fallowed the sounds of soft sobs and a red glowing fog to a huge room that had what looked like a huge iron bared gate that had the kinjn symble for seal on it .

as he neared the bars he could see the form of a gorgous redheaded woman that had an hourglass figure with 9 red foxtails with white tips that drooped on the floor behind her a pair of fox ears ontop of her head and deep red eyes with black slit puples.

naruto seeing her was awestruk by her beautey and climbed between the bars and walked up to her.

As Naruto walked up to the foxy bueaty he said hello were are we and why are you so sad.

she wiped her eyes and looked up to see him she then said in a tear filled voice i'm so sorry Naruto-kun i'm the reason why all this happened I never ment for any of this to happen to you.

the people of the village know me as the kyubbi no you can call me kyubbi-chan if you like for now naruto-kun. i know who your parents are infact naruto-kun you see your father sealed me inside you but you see before I was sealed in you i was sealed in your great great grandmother on your fathers side her name was mito uzumaki,she was the wife of the first hokage hashirama senju now his brother was tobirama senju was the 2nd hokage anyways your father is the son of jayria the toad sage and tsunade senju he was gave up for addotion to keep him safe from their enamies and then there was your mother who was my host up untile the night of your birth when her seal weakend and i was released then put under a genjutsu and controled by a man with red and black eyes and forced to attack the village and that was when your father was forced to seal me in you because your mother was still weak from your birth and would not have been able to leave through the pain of havving me resealed in her. i wanna help you get your family back your mother and farther are alive. When you wake up you need to find eaither your grand father the toad sage or the nice old man that you visit with all the time and tell them that the

yellow flash and red death still live among the whirling leaves and that they are being held by a man called donzo

he then Took kyuubi in his arms and held her close and blushing looked her in her eyes an said thank you for all your help my kyuubi-hime and kissed her cheek when he let go and looked in to her eyes and saw her shocked and blushing face as she was touching the cheek he had kissed wow N-naruto-kun she studerted. you should wake up soon 2 of your fathers old students have showed up to help you. Tell them that you need to talk to the hokage fast about some mager news .

and with that naruto left the cage and opened his eyes as he faded away from her view


End file.
